Hunyago
Bio-Morph's, historically known as the Hunyago, are a race of shape-shifting bipeds native to the planet Mergen, located in the Nerthus system. Heralded as one of the earliest pioneers of interstellar spaceflight. From 508 CE to 1853 CE started an empire, at it's highest extent, controlled a large portion of the known galaxy. A history the race holds to high regard. Once having spread themselves from the Nerthus to the outer reaches of space. The universal ability of shape-shifting hands the hunyago an unmatched adaptability over other species of the Milky Way. Whatever the situation. Post-decolonization history from this point on have not been kind to hunyago everywhere. Internal infighting, disagreements between rival ideologies, and lack of bilateral relations with the outside have made many view the them as a 'rogue race' due to the Administrations enigmatic nature to the outside. Nevertheless, a 17.6 billion Morph diaspora keeps it's presence known to the galaxy. History Pre-Spaceflight history In the 4th century BCE, a traveler known as Ovita discovers the continents of North and South Asoya after traveling from Lenus by boat. And a woman going by the name Gaatha fully travels the eastern continent of Esus. Ovita completes the travel past Asoya to meet Gaatha near the edge of Esus. Uniting East and West. A mass population exchange between continents begin. Post-Cataclysm/Early Reconstruction Era (1 CE - 274 CE) The first year CE, a cataclysm strikes Mergen. Affecting the entire planet's population. Setting back progress of morph civilization 200 years. A call of meeting is sent across Mergen from the Vinotonus peninsula. In response religious morphs, secular or not, monotheistic or polytheistic, travel to the Rey province. Astrolatry pagans create the religion Anoism. Propagating the faith through North Mulla where it reaches Lenus. The Origem City is soon founded by Ostran Vidigoi who is proclaimed Reith I, the first Uachtaran of anoism and of the Anoist Empire. 99 years later, the United Nations of Mergen is created to unite the world in combating the destruction created by the cataclysm. To facilitate relations with the newly created UNM, Reith sends monotheistic anoist Crocus. To spread anoism outside it's borders, propagators are sent to various locations. Mid Reconstruction Era (274 CE - 400 CE) After many years of civil war, the Origem City falls in 274 CE ending the Anoist Empire. Leaving Esid as the sole seat of power. The followers either secluding themselves or reforming the doctrine to overcome this immense loss. Founding the sects of rheoli and didoli anoism. From the 3rd to 4th centuries, many monarchs of Mergen converted to Anoism or remained secular to ensure the support of national governments. Believers of the Anoist faith often found themselves at the crosshairs of intellectualists who vowed to remove anoism from the face of the planet. Intellectualists on the other hand were forced to deal with the sudden interest of anoism in their provinces. From these campaigns of extermination rose extremists such as Rosamund Bertrada and Bero Gereon, both driven by their personal losses to resist the capital. Late Reconstruction Era/Early Spaceflight (400 CE - 508 CE) In 508 CE, the Hunyago achieve spaceflight, spreading to nearby planets found within their solar system. A colony is established on the nearby moon of Ami. Expressing new desires of space colonization for the Bio-Morph race. Explorer ships move beyond the solar systems borders, using hyperdrives to reach far beyond. The construction of the Didoli border system begins to keep potential threats out during exploration. At the homeworld of Mergen, Sero Fera proclaims herself Empress, establishing the Bio-Morph Empire. Beginning the imperial Era. Rule of Sero Fera and Expansion (508 CE - 651 CE) Sero Fera, a former didoli, founded the Bio-Morph Empire. Mixing morph meritocracy and secular didoli code to create the Ultim Merit System. Soon she headed the Esid Agreement to end the anoist persecutions. Convincing the remaining fundamentalists to turn themselves in. To further compensate the religious population, she ordered the restoration of the old Seta Inicial for the didoli and herchebud denominations. While the rheoli's were given back a restored Origem city. The imperial court was also created to allow a religious voice when it came to most imperial affairs. Under her reign, the Skeke were discovered also exploring the galaxy. Coming into contact with morph explorers. A significant turning point in galactic history. Other species like the Pami, Yotha, and Marduk were discovered in less advanced civilizations compared to theirs. The pami being discovered living in time similar to 18th century Earth. The yotha, having spotted a morph ship outside their solar system using a space telescope, hailed the crew to their location. Last being the marduks, discovered living in a tribal system. Initiations were being put in place for 'readiness committee's' by the court. Instead, Fera ordered a ship be sent on the yotha homeworld Ninlil to respond to their hail. Fera herself went to Enlil to be greeting by Overlord Rima XXII in a peaceful manner. Bestowed a plethora of gifts. Most notably a baby. As she examined the child, it sneezed directly in her face. In a panic, dropped the child and accused Rima of bio-terrorism. An act he denied. Later becoming ill. Fera used this as a casus belli ''to occupy Enlil. Deposing of Overlord Rima. Ninlil was conquered pretty quickly thanks to the advanced technology of the morphs. Ninurta on the other hand, was able to successfully resist morphist colonization. Violently attacking morph settlers. Unlike the yotha and pami, Marduk's were able to determine morphs who hid among them and could naturally overpower them. Breaking the concept of morph superiority over non-morphs. Meanwhile at home, Fera was met with overbearing criticism of her reign. But friends who were members of the court blocked any element of action be taken against her. The didoli's, offended by Fera's unwillingness to deal with the negligence of the non-morph labor brought to Mergen, sent an assassin to end her life. Only for it to fail. But it did convince her to give in to their demands ''now instead of later. Rule of Belus III (651 CE - 713 CE) Belus III gained the imperial throne after Fera's death from health complications she received from her first contact exposure of the pami. Although he promised to continue her legacy of exterminating non-morphs, he scaled back from this to focus on 'integrating' them in morph society. By integrating, really meant forcing them to settle on Epione. The Battle of the Nanshe Limit ended Fera's dream of a morphist galaxy. Belus made the transition from a exterminating mission to an expanding empire. He would spend the remainder of his life consolidating territory already discovered and conquered under Fera. Prestige was another factor for his desire of imperial ascension. As he wanted to bolster and solidify the House of Artahe and Borvonian kingdom as a truly imperial monarchy. The yotha and pami planets Ninlil and Enlil respectively stayed the course of resistance. Belus started on Enlil. Putting a successor in vacant position of Overlord of the Pami. However the pami did not see this Rima's ascension as genuine. Lacking any real popularity since being placed by Belus without a proper and free election. Culminating in the Enlil Rebellion of 659. Belus saw this as an opportunity to use his new elite force known as the Cosain External Force (CEF) made up of various species, commanded by Belus himself. For the next 12 years, Belus worked to bring the others back into line. In 671, he had achieved this at the cost of thousands of his troops and civilians. He put Rima XXIII back in power, giving him more autonomy than expected in order to prevent future revolts. Belus signed off the Ekur Promise, preventing the imperial capital from interfering in elections involving the Overlord position but stressed that they were under his hand. With Enlil fully pacified, Belus focused on Ninil. During his campaigns against the pami, the capital city Haia opted to break away from the imperium. He sent a message to the capital demanding they withdraw their course of action or face destruction. The response from the yotha: 'We will never bend our knee's to some little green man'. Belus sent another message promising to offer religious freedom and universal suffrage if they surrendered. But only got back another insult regarding his green skin. He first sent a large force to probe the defenses under the command of his son Belus IV. The years Belus spent consolidating power elsewhere allowed the yotha to prepare for the morphs eventual return. Belus knew a reconquest of Ninlil would cost him dearly. He refused the suggestion of leaving the planet alone as it could potentially be a future threat or ally with the skeke to hold back the morphs. Belus' focus on Enlil and Ninlil, made the still independent Ninurta become a hub of anti-imperial dissent. Supplied by the skeke, pami, yotha, and surprisingly other morphs who defected. The skeke under empress Mercekos I sent support going to the marduks to rebel against the morphs. Belus, in response, led an incursion into expanding skeke territory. Outsmarting two armies led by her grandson Tamvis I. Destroying Enki's capital Ein via orbital bombardment as a punishment for their interference. This loss enraged Mercekos. She deployed the newly created Shifter regiment, made up of morph defectors, to infiltrate Epione. Sabotaging it's infrastructure and killing local governors. In the hopes of starting a rebellion spurred by propaganda. Indeed, the settlers rose up against the emperor. This forced Belus to delay the planned Ninurta invasion yet again. In order to bring Ninurta under total submission, Belus needed to extend morphist rule over the adjacent systems. By doing this he could encircle the planet. So he campaigned against the marduks again. Failing to capture it again. Skeke empress Mercekos offered to assist Belus in exchange for a portion of the planet, but he refused. Wanting sole rule. Rule of Belus V (713 CE - 801 CE) The reign of Belus V came when his grandfather, Belus III, passed in his sleep, now given full control of the empire by use of an emergency power to elect him. Instead of electing his son Belus IV to the position. The first major accomplishment of Belus V's reign was preventing the then Anoist Ceannasaí Joma, from defecting to the Skeke empire over the lack of political compensation from his grandfather. Taking an ancient warhammer as a keepsake. But the biggest accomplishment of Belus' reign would be the final subjugation of Ninurta by defeating it's synonymous figurehead: Lala after challenging her to a one-on-one fight that she lost. Allowing full morph control over Ninurta for the coming centuries. Finishing what his grandfather had failed. Instead of killing her, even at her own request, Lala was spared to be the official representative of the Marduk species. A form of indirect rule. The morph acquisition of Ninurta itself gave the morphs a strong foothold near the Outer Rim border. Giving to the creation of the Magentis Belt. A buffer system called so by it's color. A major reform under Belus came to the imperial policy. For the most part of it's first 200 years, the policy of the Ultim Merit system set forth by Sero Fera and continued under his grandfather Belus III when it came to subjects usually involved the intellectualization of all species under morph rule. A process that was widely questioned by intellectualists and resisted by the pami, yotha, and marduk. To make up for past neglect, Belus ordered the rebuilding of religious structures destroyed by early explorers. The intellectualization process although not stopped indefinitely, was toned down to prevent a conflict within colonies. The non-morphs living in these colonies were now able to freely practice their own religion and culture as they pleased but still lived under the thumb of morphs. Other elements of the reform included non-morphs the right to vote but was quickly tossed aside. The effects of this change made non-morphs more compliant when it came to imperial policy. More non-mophs joined therefor increased the size of the military force. Economic prosperity brought by the reforms also was a factor in this. Keeping subjects in a positive mood lowered the agitation of imperial rule. The move also saw the removal of certain Feraist-leaning individuals in the imperial court such as Malakas Lym and Klara Voditi. The empire also saw a heated struggle between it's life-long enemy: the Skeke Empire, including two other powers that recently came into the fray: the Holy Republic and the Dagon Empire. This period in his reign would be referred as the Belusanian Renaissance. Belus even with his prowess in battle, his later conquests achieved little to none. Only gaining debt. Decades after his most prominent accomplishments, he would eventually be forced to be make serious concessions. Signing a treaty with the Skeke that prevented him from trying to annex the slaver stronghold Zuccabar. An uprising in Epione by the religious affiliated population razed vast fertile land. Undertaking a policing operation that was costly. And finally a Holy Republic-Skeke alliance resulted in the bitter defeat for the morphs in the Battle of Galatia, suffering massive casualties and losing the Dalmat system. A major loss was the handover of the Einush system to the Holy Republic, a system that makes up a large area of the Magentis Belt. All issues combined sent the morph empire to economic stagnation. But the Holy Republic having a clear opening path to Ninurta send a fearful shockwave to the court. The populations of Ninurta itself, Enlil, Ninli, and Epione all rose against the emperor. Facing a forceful removal for his failures, Belus set his sights on the independent systems. Hoping to use the wealth as a means to boost the economy but more personally deny the republic of gaining the Marduk homeworld. He invaded the vassals of the Dagon Empire, using the wealth to fund his new defensive. As predicted, the HR did invade Ninurta. Encountering little orbital defenses. Capturing the planets moon. Belus, using a newly acquired fleet, was able to push back the republic. Saving the source of his entire fame. Even despite the victory, Belus abdicated by suggestion of the court. Debt accumulated during his reign being a major reason. His successor, Uparmiya Jobias, used the funds gained from his adventure to stabilize the economy. Rule of Uparmiya Jobias (801 CE - 1025 CE) Uparmiya Jobias was elected to the imperial throne. Her main goal was the restructuring of the economy heavily riddled by debt from her predecessor. She reformed the tax system to better even the tax collection between morphs and non-morphs. Removing the concession given to the most privileged morph families. While Jobias worked to stabilize the empires economy, she signed treaties with the Skeke and Dagon empires to secure her borders from threats to prevent hiccups in the process. Economic instability brought by Belus V's excessive conquests did not end overnight. The new taxes imposed upon was met with huge disdain especially from the more poorer populations. Still ensuring the empire stood strong throughout the next century, Jobias heard of a new enemy eastward. This enemy was the Nathair, a reptilian species native to Bashmu who had now attacked the vassals of the Dagon Empire using skeke technology. While the Holy Republic and Skeke themselves took a chance, she waited for the nathair to be exhausted from the fighting. After hearing of her enemies defeat, Jobias personally went with an invasion force comprising of three capital ships and 30,000 troops. Landing on Bashmu without resistance. This would eventually be discovered as a trap when the nathair surprised them by using a reserve force hidden from Bashmu's moon with only one capital ship escaping. Trapped on the planet she commanded the force into a cave system to hide out. This turned out be a bad decision when they came across underground nathair, wiping out 69% of the forces. Jobias was forced to surrender to Wero II. Becoming the first empress to be captured. When word of her capture reached Mergen, a fight in the court started to find a worthy successor. Beginning a period known as the Ten Years Anarchy. While spending ten years captured by Wero II, he negotiated a treaty with the morph empire. Uparmiya Jobias was let go after also paying a simple tribute of 500,000 credits. The Imperial Clash (1025 CE - 1099 CE) The Imperial Clash was a four-way fight between a collaborative set of alliances. The Bio-Morph and Skeke Empires solidified their cooperation between one another by means of a state-marriage between Morph emperor Ordway Nodons' son, Wyman Raeden Nodons and Skeke Empress Adallinda's daughter, Edlynne. Together, they took on both the Moloch Federation and the Holy Republic. Who had recently settled their own alliance to oppose the Morph-Skeke entente. The morphs started with several successes against the Holy Republic. But were eventually pushed back, several systems away from the Magentis Belt. Needing additional forces, Emperor Ordway appealed to the anoist clergy for assistance but with no success. The anoists, aside from the Imperial Court, themselves haven't in one instance never taken arms up in the name of the empire since it's foundation. With the war raging closer, a pami attacked the Origem city. The anoists, seeing their most holiest place of worship desecrated by an outside threat, especially a non-morph one, declared a 'troid'. For the first time in centuries since the anoist persecutions peaked in the third century. Didoli's, Herchebuds, and Rheoli's from all over the Nerthus system answered the call. Forming many battalions with their own commanders. The planet of Ustrecha, a world that lies at the end of the systems border, suffered a genocide committed by native didoli's against the non-morph population. Later used as a springboard to launch their armies against the Holy Republic. The later battles for the anoists is what could be described as a 'military race' to Rubica. Rheoli and didoli denominations fought against one another. Fighting system to system and planet to planet. By 1098, the anoists had cut a bloody path through HR-held territory. Killing or sparing any pami, yotha, marduk, nathair, skeke, and morph who fought against them. The first siege of Rubica ended in failure for the didoli's, a consequence of their refusal to work alongside rheoli's. A second siege built in mind with a didoli-rheoli combined force suggested but never materialized due to conflicting objectives. The Emperor Yaziwerde later announced his intent to surrender, but only to the noble rheoli's. For their part in expressing leniency towards his people. A leniency the didoli's were keen to exploit. At the start of 1099, Yaziwerde allowed the remaining rheoli armies on Rubica when they passed through the defended line. Just as he was to shake the hand of Driscoll XI, one of the Driscoll monarchs of Mergen, he was stabbed. Revealing 'himself' and the army allowed in, to be the didoli's, having disguised themselves as the rheoli's to land on Rubica. The chance of a peaceful surrender out of the question. Once the rheoli's actually made it to the planet to find out the didoli's have stooped to such treachery, they then decided to attack the didoli's to avenge Yaziwerde's death. Rubica was besieged again. Shocked by this betrayal once it reached Mergen, an envoy consisting of Ascendant Leader Jeres, Ordway Nodons, and several other officials went there to cease the fighting. The conflict that brought the only four imperial powers to fight, ended both the Holy Republic and the Dagon Empire. Leaving the Bio-Morph and Skeke Empires as the last two great powers. The territorial gains from HR's collapse made the morph empire reach it's absolute zenith. Controlling most of the known galaxy. Commanding an army that nearly amounted 100 million. The marriage between Wyman and Edlynne that was main pull factor of the Morph-Skeke alliance during this conflict, was annulled. The empire was able to further control the Outer Rim territories. Then established a temporary peace as they both divvied up the spoils of the war's aftermath. Rule of Gundrada Joveta (1100 CE - 1820 CE) Ordway Nodons, who led the morphs during the Imperial Clash, was assassinated by didoli's from the Rey province of Mergen when it became knowledge that the attack on the restored Origem City was a false flag operation authorized by Ordway himself to earn their assistance against HR. Gundrada Joveta was then elected by the assembly to replace him. Inheriting an empire enjoying it's apogee of power. Although now Empress, Joveta suddenly inherited blame of the aforementioned attack on the Origem city. Anoists now to be understandably suspicious of the empire. Around the 1140's, Skeke ships discovered a pre-spaceflight species known as the Kingu on the planet Panatoria, destroyed by thermonuclear war. The kingu, feeling obligated to the skeke willingly allied themselves with them instead of resisting. Very little of this new species came to the morphs. Supplied by their saviors, Joveta's empire was facing the unrelenting horde of these galactic newcomers for the next few centuries. Attempting to colonize other worlds at the expense of the morphs and independent entities. Constant kingu invasions chipped away the morph frontier. Having been given advice on morph tactics. Leaving crucial planets vulnerable. Eventually through her study of kingu tactics, soon discovered a pattern through the almost unpredictable raiding. Stabilizing the frontier between the morphs and skeke. Soon the wind turned against the skeke. Now they were attacking skeke positions. Joveta, eager to use this form of dissent to her advantage, she supplied renegade kingu to fight against them. A year later these morph-aligned kingu created themselves in to a client state known as the Wirnids. Even with the kingu invasions winding down, their imperial equal that supplied them from the very beginning, the skeke continued where they failed. Guided by Emperor Tamvis III, he launched an attack on the morph stronghold of Pouta. The planet decisively held the defensive. As a show of her cunning, Joveta responded by attacking Rakkan, right in the skeke heartland. Sending a clear message to Tamvis. Eager to send it straight back to her face, he planed the siege of Epione through the use of his empire's Shifter regiment to infiltrate it for a second time since Mercekos I. A planet important to the morphs. Sacking it's capital. Causing the non-morph religious population to revolt yet again. Tamvis had now settled the score. A sudden change in morph-skeke relations came when Tamvis III requested Joveta adopt his favorite son Malko I. Tamvis was nearing his end and Malko was not old enough to rule the empire. Hoping it would make the skeke hold off their attacks, she gladly accepted. The tug-of-war with the skeke lasted for several more decades. Depleting Esid's treasury. Losing countless soldiers. Hiring mercenaries to fill the gaps. Worse, the kingu client Wirnids switched sides with the skeke over a missed tribute. Attacking morph-controlled systems. Causing a refugee crisis. The empire was even facing threats from the independent systems despite being on good terms. Suffering constant warfare from both sides, the morphs were pushed back behind the Magentis Belt. Something had to be done to curb this decline. Appealing to the court to pass reform to the tax, conscription, and economy. Beginning the medial period of her reign known as the Jovetan Restoration. A military, economic, and territorial recovery of the empire. The Jovetan Restoration, as it was called, was to be the final apex of morph imperialism. Although the territory never reached the same extent as it did just after the Imperial Clash, it was a reassertion of morph power when it came to the Outer Rim. The last blossom of this golden age ended when in 1800, when a large section of the empire broke away to join the independent systems. An event that became known as the 'Morphist Deighal.' Joveta's inability to recover them only beckoned her ousting. Rule of Anu Fera and Decolonization (1820-1848) Anu Fera, the great-granddaughter of the empire's founder, Sero Fera, was placed as seventh Empress of the Bio-Morph Empire. Gundrada Joveta was overthrown in a coup led by Feraist-leaning members of the imperial court. Fleeing to Skeke-controlled Panatoria. The individuals responsible hoped Anu's reign would regain territories lost to the Skeke and reel in former Morph-controlled systems that broke away from the empire during the Morphist Deighal under Joveta's reign. Surprisingly, she flew in the face of their own selfish aspirations. Opting to end the imperial era that had begun under her grand-mother in 508 CE, approximately 1312 years ago. To Fera the writing was on the wall. The Morphist Deighal years before sent a notable 'awakening' to the Category-1 NENNES holdings. A revolt in Shamash, hoping to emulate the Amurru's secession, was severely suppressed by Pacatian's Cosains. Leaving 1,000 dead. In Nergal's capital, Erishkegal, a dissident group attempted a coup d'état ''of Banu's administration. Enlil's Malakas Lym, through a sting operation, dismantled a planetwide network that was in the final stages of instigating a mass uprising. Rule of Anshan Cyrus and the First Galactic War (1848-1853) Cyrus was proclaimed emperor by order of Anu Fera on her deathbed. He continued the decolonization agreement with Instan Orim. Final Decolonization phases (1853-1856) The Bio-Morph Empire was victorious but fatally weakened by the First Galactic War. Ending it's 1345 year long existence. Many of the settler populations, that had been there for centuries voluntarily left or were deported by the indigenous populations that took over main governmental structures. As Cyrus declared to those who fought for and with the bio-morph's against the skeke, all morph controlled colonies were granted their promised independence. The morph concessions in these former colonies made during the imperial era were audited then nationalized. Compensation was little as such was not covered in the independence agreement. The two systems of Faranak and Lotan that neighbored both sides of Morph home system Nerthus, the Transitional government were allowed to claim sovereignty. However decolonization was not universally accepted by most. Gul Banu, founder of Rightful Sovereigns of Nergal (RSN) and member of the ''Gente-Verde population, waged a five year anti-independent war to prevent the outer systems planet Nergal from being annexed by the Pami race, viewing it as a haven to former Bio-Morph settlers and more personally, his home. In his own words 'Nergal is Bio-Morph and will remain so'. Five years later he was captured and the planet's control was handed over to the Pami. Other settler populations such as the Gente-Azul's of Ninlil also rebelled against indigenous rule. Gente-Rosa's of Ninurta willingly left the Marduk homeworld. Regardless of each stances on decolonization most emigrated back to the Bio-Morph homeworld of Mergen. Increasing the size of the population. The loss of the last two great powers was replaced with the Galactic Alliance. Founded by leaders of the independent systems with Cyrus and Instan acting as supervisors. An organization dedicated to peacekeeping, galactic cooperation, but more importantly stopping armed conflict. Post-war chaos (1856-1866) Cyrus worked closely with Pasha Kierkegaard including other associates to create a functioning post-imperial government that represented positive intellectual and free society that would assist the galaxy with reconstruction efforts. The loss of the empire however left a power vacuum. Multiple factions with competing ideologies struggled for power to enforce their own post-war government. Starting with Faranak's main planet Yopaat, the administration was overrun by rioting from the populace. In Mergen's Esid capital, the parliament building was destroyed via an orbital strike killing Ascendant Leader Jeres and most members of parliament. Leaving Anshan Cyrus as the only surviving official. Radical elements of society forced a wide evacuation of non-Morph's to be taken safely to GA-administered Epione. By the end of 1858, the non-Morph population dropped from 7.1 million to only 100,000 in just two years. Followers of Anoism began fighting against revived anti-religious intellectualists. Didoli pobails faced many attacks on their homes. Leaving many dead. With the Morph Schism underway, Cyrus was elected Ascedant Leader. Consolidating power. Regaining control of planets lost to unrest. People taken in as prisoners were let go to leave the Trinity peacefully. Name Bio-Morph's, before spaceflight and subsequent discoveries of other species, were known as Hunyago however this name fell to disuse. The term 'Bio-Morph' has been the standard description for their race since venturing outside the home system. By participating in many cultural exchanges, their original designation went into disuse. Many races founded by them have used the 'Bio-Morph' term even when the real name Hunyago was spoken within their presence. But both if desired could be used interchangeably. Anoists on one hand, always use the name 'Hunyago' as they believe the name 'bio-morph' or 'morph' was a foreign creation despite having appeared in ancient texts well before. Because of their randomized skin surface they are often referred, in a derogatory sense, such as 'pinkies' or 'pink men' if their skin color is pink and so forth. In some cases as the "Rainbow people". Morphs, for most of their history, have never created ethnic names tied to a specific chroma. Let alone 'branches' of morphs from other area's of Mergen. Demonyms created by occupation or place of origin have indeed come into the vocabulary. One such being 'Moors', morphs who live in moorlands around Mergen. Second, being nationality of the pre-spaceflight era. Such as Esidan. A morph born in Mergen's capital, Esid, which is a city-state. Morphology and Appearance Physically, in default form, much of a Bio-Morph's body structure both male and female, resembles a thin humanoid having a face, eyes, ears, and teeth. The only area's to have hair are eyelashes and eye brows. They have an endoskeleton resembling humans such as five fingers. However, their feet lacks toes and are instead full feet with a light blue color. Their heads are very different compared to other species as they have a 'tail' that can stretch to the upper back. Depending on the morphs growth. The skin tone of Morph's can range from many colors such as one's that require mixture of colors (i.e. a Morph couple that is yellow and blue will have a green-skinned offspring.) The surface is translucent enough for the torso, forearms and legs minus head, hands, and feet, to reveal several parts of their bone structure and if possible, organs like a beating heart. Even a developing fetus can be seen in the stomach area for pregnant females. Eye color as with both genders is dependent on the color of their skin. Unique to the hunyago is the varieties of blood color. Depending on the morph's chroma color, their blood will take it's color. Skin tones Morph's encompass a wide range of skin colors usually called Chroma. Ranging from the primary colors red, yellow, blue to secondary mixture's of green, purple, and magenta. Several population booms in morphs have given rise to new variations. The collectivist history of Morph's, largely prevented discrimination based solely around chroma from existing. However, in the history of the post-cataclysm era, only nine morphs have been executed for holding Colorist views. A symbol of fear expressed by a monument of it's executions in Mergen's capital. In a post-decolonization era, 'racial' discrimination outside morph society comes to be from races such as Pami and Yotha who have gone as far as to classifying morphs by skin color with secondary colors of a primary being called secondary's. Even the word 'tertiary' carries a derogatory meaning. In some cases the name of morph settlers (i.e. gente-verde) have applied to corresponding chroma they once belonged to. Color-mixing examples: * Magenta Morph's - Morph offspring of midway blue and red parents (e.g. Lala Leonie) * Green Morph's - Morph offspring of blue and yellow parents (e.g. Gul Banu) * Purple Morph's - Morph offspring of blue and red parents (e.g. Malem Rasis) * Cyan Morph - Morph offspring of white and blue parents (e.g. Baran Banu) Government Regarding Mergen's pre-spaceflight government, there were many nations or countries on the planet that had their very own form of governance. Sedatus was a secular authoritarian regime. The State of the Verde Coast is a anoist exarchate and so on. Nevertheless Mergen was under the ultimate control of the United Nations of Mergen (UNM), a internationalist organization that was for it's time, the global government of the entire planet where the aforementioned nations answered to it. Much like humanity's United Nations, the UNM had a secretary-general responsible for it's performance. Until the empire created in 508 CE replaced the system to focus elsewhere. The political ideology of the empire was an elective form of monarchy built along lines of meritocracy. Candidates that were selected for potential ascension had to show off their credentials to be properly examined. The only exception in some cases candidates (e.g. Belus V and Anshan Cyrus) can be chosen by a abdicating leader should the assembly agree to this. In the post-Imperial Era, when understanding Morph governance, one must understand which one they are referring to. For their exists two governments: the political body known as the Trinity with the other called the Republic of Epione. Trinity With the Morph Schism the post-Galactic War government has become an isolated authoritarian meritocracy under the rule of the Bio Five who are the heads of government and exert full power of all political institutions. However, there exists a 'executive administration' such as the Ascendant Leader, the highest ranking political and intellectual authority within the Bio-Morph Administration. The Ascendant Leader acts more as a overseer of the Five, offering advice if need be. Yet has power to change both domestic and foreign policy and overturn decisions made by the Five at will. One can be eligible for as the Ascendant Leader if they show phenomenal intelligence, competent ability, and is elected by the Assembly of Experts, a deliberative of one-hundred (100) intellectuals that is charged with electing and removing the Ascendant Leader and supervising his/her activities. The Trinity remains isolated from the entire galaxy both politically and economically. Refusing to engage in any bilateral talks or allow non-Morph's to reside within their borders. A commonly reiterating isolationist policy guided by the "Three Noes", No contact, no compromise, no negotiation". Republic of Epione Residing in the Meditrina system of the Asclepius Nebula, the Republic of Epione stands as the only Morph majority-controlled planet outside the Trinity. Epione's government is a parliamentary republic following a similar meritocracy when compared to the Administration. However stands to express itself as liberal to garner an appeal to the outside. Culture See also: Morph Schism and Morphcentrism There exists two cultural trends of Bio-Morph. These two ideological sides of Bio culture hold conflicting beliefs but tend to see each other as respected opposites who clearly long for the same objective: peace. Unfortunately this has not prevented many to further fuel the ideological divide. Such as to denote one another whether for social or political reasons. Names often used to denote the isolationist population: * Iso-Morph - Morph description of those who encourage isolation from the galaxy * Shutter - Designation of those who are a traditionalist and be narrow minded to non-Morph cultures * Traitor - Used by Notalgia's to denote those who refused to fight in the First Galactic War * Fascist - Insult by the disapora to refer to Iso's as intolerant to criticism and/or humiliation * Racist - Another insult to denote Morph's who express discriminatory views on non-Morph's * Nativist - Opponents of accepting newcomers from outside * Cyrusian - Supporter of Ascendant Cyrus's cause Names often used to denote the diaspora population: * Dias-Morph - A accepted term for Morph's who joined the diaspora * Deserter - A term used by Isolationists to call those who left as traitors for leaving the Administration * Waster - Used by Iso's as an insult to Morph's who refuse to see their intellectual potential * Murderer - Used to refer to Morph's that kill other Morph's * Kierkegaardian - Follower of Kierkegaard's cause * Conserve - Morph label to those who follow the Conserve Mentality * Anoist - Morph's who follow the faith of Anoism * Whenwes - Bio-Morphs who feel nostalgic for the Imperial-era Social Structure and Attitudes Both share similar concepts of daily life such as intellectualism, egalitarianism, multiple children, political participation yet they feel once more split on this. On the surface of this issue the ideological divide may be seen as a clash of liberalism and conservatism. But all and all comes from the response of post-imperial anti-morphism. The desire to express each side's view to the galaxy. The isolationist view the outside largely as unaccepting to Bio-Morph nature. Religion also is questioned on the grounds that it only fosters fear and dependency. Political ideologies such as populism and chauvinism fall under the 'emotional weakness' category. With this leaning Bio-Morph's within the home system will usually want many children to pass on accumulated knowledge to act as successors to already in power Morph's and encourage isolation and critical thinking. As reactionary's, they occasionally ostracise the diaspora for going against the natural process of Bio-Morph authoritarianism. Finding the contradictory nature of the diaspora, who also hold intellectualism close, when some of it's members become mercenaries, criminals, and ignore reform. The diaspora on the other hand reject Cyrus' interpretation of government, give up Administration citizenship to remain socially and politically active similar to Empire era attitudes. Morph's who live outside or leave the Administration tend to marry lower-class people of any race, adopt orphans in lieu of natural breeding and express pro-interventionist leanings including being devout followers of any religion. Families of this group range from a simple nuclear family to an extended family. Consisting of multiple adopted children with a lone parent or a Bio-Morph mother/father with a non-Morph spouse. However this makes the diaspora largely dependent on exiled Morph's to keep up with the population even if married Morph's breed. Opposite to isolationist Morph's, those who willingly embraced Anshan Cyrus' idea of governance are considered to be xenophobic against non-Morph's particularly their adopted children. On very rare occasions Bio-Morph's who were originally or became a part of the diaspora at a later time will reject both sides altogether in favor of more personal freedom. An example of this comes from Ivanov Stephashin and Valentina Sara who's earlier profession before joining the Human Readiness Committee mainly involved mercenary work. Another stems from those who send themselves out of Administration borders. Morph's who follow the Conserve Mentality. A mindset around resource preservation, strict meritocracy, and population control. One of it's many infamous elements being called Orphan Hunters, who round up both homeless adults and children where they are sent to secret installations around Epione to be intellectualized. Killed if they fail to meet expectations. Attitudes towards Bio-Morph's varies across the galactic spectrum. To most Morph's are looked down upon for the legacy of their empire particularly the mass atrocities committed by it's forces upon coming into contact with pre-spaceflight species and the late reaction to decolonization. Another is holding the belief that they were wholly responsible for the First Galactic War. Many accuse the Republic of Epione to be a stepping stone to a second Morph empire or an outside Bio Administration and refuse to offer diplomatic recognition. To others it is seen as the last bastion of genuine Morph dissent from the Administration and must be accepted into the community. And blaming one race for the FGW is profoundly thoughtless. Since morphs can live for over 1000 years and possibly 2000 years, their are age groups that specify a morphs place in society. With no exception, at 400 years, a morph is considered an adult. Below that age limit is to be considered a child. A morph at 1500 years of age is considered 'elderly' * Centenarian - Morphs who have reached their first century of age. This is expanded to include the term 'Centenarian Tier'. Example Centenarian Tier 2. A morph who is around 200 years old and so on. * Center-Millennia - Morphs who have reached 500 years of age. * Millennial - Morphs who have reached the 1000 year threshold. * Millennial Tier-2 - Morphs who have reached 2000 years of age. Any morph who reaches this exact age is considered to be near the end of their natural lifespan. The state of their future left to debate. Ascendancy The Ascendancy is an nonpartisan position in morph culture and history that has existed since possibly 5000 BCE. Created by Beroche, who became Oga I. Individuals in this position are called the Ascendant Leader or Ascendant. In having this position, they are considered the astute morph of all. The greatest intellectual alive. Most candidates are chosen based on their accomplishments in life. Skill in many fields also being a determining factor. No consideration is ever taken in when it comes to morph gender, sexual orientation, and place of birth. The leader can keep the position for as long as possible until either death, willingly resigns, or is removed by order of the Esid Committee. Throughout it's history, 15 leaders up until Anshan Cyrus, have wielded no real political power or professed any religious affiliation. Sticking to intellectual circles teaching and guiding in most fields like science, mathematics, and philosophy. No law was created to prevent anyone from granting it such as the mandate went by the solemn vow of those who were selected. Most leaders are expected to lead a ascetic life. Free of violence and marriage. Only dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge and guidance of any who seek it. Religion Bio-Morph faith is centered around Anoism, a monotheistic and/or polytheistic faith. Mostly centered around the belief of the goddess, Ano. Although the didoli's find worship in celestial bodies in the native solar system and nature itself. Whereas the rheoli's only find faith in the goddess. The Origem city was it's most major center guided by a leader of Anoism called the Uachtaran or just simply king. Who ruled as the representative of the goddess/gods of it's theocracy. Since 274 CE, the position has been vacant. The High Throne's main seat has a statue bearing the fives faces of each king from Reith I to Reith V. By the end of 274 CE, anoism suffered extreme persecution by intellectualist morphs who formed secular societies and others who were eager to avenge the siege of Esid in 214 CE. Brought upon the fall of the Origem city and leading to a rise in religious fundamentalism. The UNM, once an ally to the Origem, started the first pogroms. An era marked by untold suffering. Persecution largely ended following space-flight. Allowing the faith to spread around the Nerthus system and beyond. Leading to the creation to external anoism for non-morphs. During the Imperial Clash, anoism further spread to former HR-territories. Hoping to avoid invasion by didoli's. This provided a boost in the external population and uplifted the faith to become one of the most influential religions of the Milky Way. A zenith that ended when Shoudlee fell to the kingu. Ending the external chapter. After the fall of the morphist empire, the religion was exiled from Mergen due to Anshan Cyrus unintentionally reviving the secular anti-religious intellectualism of the pre-spaceflight era. Most followers were forced to find refuge on Epione, establishing an exarchate-in-exile. Their are only three sects of Anoism. Being the Rheoli, Herchebud, and Didoli. Relations of three denominations vary from pure acceptance or outright scorn. The Imperial Clash shows both didoli's and rheoli's have no problem in killing one another over an objective. Rheoli Anoism The Rheoli sect came after the Origem city's destruction. While those who would later become didoli's started segregating themselves to preserve the pagan links, those who became the new sect, Rheoli Anoism, constitutes as a reformation, forgoing the astrolatry significance of the faith itself. Focusing solely on the goddess Ano. The position of Ceannasaí is the head of the Origem city, and as the representative to the goddess. Rheoli's (or rey's) wear simple anoist robes. Wearing a crown on their heads that symbolizes relation to the goddess. And use a ornate glove on their right hand, with the left head always bare. Rheoli's are the only anoists allowed to establish a form of government compared to didoli's, who by doctrine, do not. Even able to establish them outside the Nerthus. They even allow non-morphs to join but the criteria for joining can be described as restrictive. Compared to the deep voices of the doli's, a rey's vocal tone is rather normally. Herchebud Anoism Didoli Anoism A sect created after the destruction of the first Origem city and considered by it's followers as the rightful successors of the Leanai Order and the pre-anoist pagans. Bearing similarities to the religion of Judaism and the Anabaptism movement of Christianity, Didoli's (or doli) are a segregationist and hard lined environmentalist group. Reserving their sedentary presence in rural villages outside cities known as Pobails. These area's are ruled by a leading priest/priestess known as a Sagart who is considered the highest religious authority of their society. The social organization of a Pobail is largely dependent on the Sagart's gender be it male or female. Tasked with leading the religious life of the Pobail's inhabitants. By didoli law, they are unable to create a fully-fledged government or be given any hereditary titles owing to the decentralized nature. To represent the Pobail's people to the outside, Sagart's choose people known as Measartha's (e.g. herchebuds or morph agnostics) tasked with contacting other Pobail's or a higher authority they live under. But all and all, they are a truly xenophobic crowd. Reacting to those of a non-morph religion or species with extreme violence. Most didoli's are trained during childhood to be proficient in combat. Even putting armor over their robes to combat potential threats. Given the recognition they pay toward their planets, satellites, moons, and dwarf planets, didoli's do not eat the native animals to the planets they call home or take down forests to build houses. Going with a pseudo-vegetarian diet that consists of grains, fruits, and vegetables. For drinking they use the fruits to ferment into a juice. Planets outside the native solar system while not given the same holy status when compared to their native planets, are still taken in to consideration. During the Imperial Clash, HR-controlled planets that fell prey to didoli sieges only found cities and towns destroyed. Whereas the local ecology was untouched. Blessed with shape-shifting abilities, didoli's use this as an exceptional form of communication. Able to copy the shrieks and calls of Mergen's wildlife with high accuracy. Young members of the faith who live in pobails, when they reach around the ages of 200 or 300, are set out on a pilgrimage called the Misean. A rite of passage into adulthood. Similar to rumshpringa practiced by some Amish and Mennonite communities. Able to go anywhere in the Nerthus system. To a minor acceptability, the adjacent systems of Faranak and Lotan. Didoli Sagart's fully dress themselves. From head to foot. A robe bearing the symbol of the old Origem City on the back. They cover their entire head with a helmet that express their social status to fellow members. While non-Sagarts wear simple robe outfits with the signature armor they are known for. The chest area has the Gate of the Celestial symbol. To cover their entire head from the sides and back, they wear a headdress that resembles a hennin. Known only to them are the deep and hoarsely voices they speak in. External Anoism At times called a fourth sect of Anoism or Xeno-Anoism, for it's acceptance of non-morph followers, External Anoism, as it has been defined by rheoli's, was a 'non-morphized' form of anoism. Created solely to allow any non-morph to join and profess the anoist faith. At it's core, it is a sect that was subservient to reformist rheoli's and utterly despised by environmentalist didoli's. Members were treated as second rate followers. The Ustrechan Massacres saw it's adherents dwindle coupled with the Fall of Shoudlee forever doomed this sect to only history. The non-morphs who managed to escape lasted until the early 1500's. Notable Bio-Morph's * Pasha Kierkegaard - Explorer and leader of the Human Readiness Committee * Anshan Cyrus - 8th Emperor of the Bio-Morph Empire and sixteenth ascendant leader * Landrada Adaltrude - Marduk representative * Konimund Vijikas - Political activist * Anu Fera - 7th Empress of the Bio-Morph Empire * Sero Fera - 1st Empress of the Bio-Morph Empire * Jordanes Ricimer - Mercenary * Gul Banu - Former RSN commander * Joavan Orella - Intellectual * Belus V - 3rd Emperor of the Bio-Morph Empire * Rosamund Bertrada - Rheoli extremist * Wyman Nodons - Imperial soldier and Ordway's son * Cassyon Notker - Spy * Malem Rasis - Didoli Sagart * Chliste Arweinyyd - Leader of CPGT and neo-feraists * Yuli and Nuli - Morph sisters * Medran and Matuda - Morph brothers * Ceadde Ramm - Riot police officer * Arbolast Beesha - Medical professional * Crocus Nidada - Brenin of the Driscoll Kingdom * Gundrada Joveta - 6th Empress of the Bio-Morph Empire * Belimer Nidada - Farmer and Crocus' step-son * Osla Beldanoch - Botanist * Lorimund Natan - Writer * Ansis Rhima - Linguist * Bero Gereon - Rheoli extremist * Baduila Galindo - Robotics specialist * Lakshman Jeevan - Pathologist * Malik and Yusra - Monarchs of Karim and Oral historians * Razveden Family - Morph family of House Voditi * Uparmiya Jobias - 4th Empress of the Bio-Morph Empire * Malakas Lym - Contortionist * Qusna Garatoi' '- Pilot * Joma - 11th Ceannasaí of Rheoli Anoism * Clauda Tegeirian - Brenhine of the Tegeirian Kingdom * Zymen Tagasalo - Corsair * Belus III - 2nd Emperor of the Bio-Morph Empire and Belus V's grandfather * Edmonda Gemma - Education Minister * Helus and Ruza - Morph brother and sister * Berimund Vandalarius - Anoist rheoli * Ordway Nodons - 5th Emperor of the Bio-Morph Empire and Wymans father * Jeres Oplyst - 14th Ascendant Leader * Qendrim Prek - Member of Joveta's inner circle and Cyrus' personal assistant * Faro Bavo - Anoist Herchebud * Rigan Tathan - Head Judicator of the Morph Imperial Court * Ostrana Ninaqoi - Anoist didoli * Tassilo Clovis - Historian * Danimer Gerimund - Rheoli monarch of Shoudlee * Mierva Neesha - Administrator of Morphist Ninlil * Reith V - Fifth Uachtaran of Anoism * Edusa Godun - Imperial General * Pridon Beso - Skeke-affiliated soldier * Gisela Foy - Brenhine of the Taranis Kingdom * Otker Drago - Member of the Goddess' Guard * Saba Ibba - Anoist Herchebud * Stranistand Notker - Ruler of Sedatus * Palomund Rasis - Leader of the Goddess' Guard * Ovita - Founder of the Far West * Gaatha - Founder of the East * Beroche (Oga I) - First Ascendant Leader * Gaut Vidigo - Second UMN Secretary-General * Ostran Vidigoi (Reith I) - First Uachtaran of Anoism and founder of the Origem city * Raigo Kass - Pirate * Cerrassa Mittiger - Stalla security trainee * Cian Hardrada - Former didoli and leader of the traditional feraists * Kronid Valia - Brenin of the Kingdom of Valia * Ostana Nenamo (Reith IV) - Fourth Uachtaran of Anoism * Ebrimund Hisarna - Margrave of the Karim Kingdom * Zeesha Pacatian - Administrator of Morphist Shamash * Fara Gudula - Industrialist * Baduila Mimarro (Reith III) - Mercenary and Third Uachtaran of Anoism * Berenga Waldrada - Bounty hunter * Ermengard Matasuntha - Security guard * Yorosuntha Qundramer - UNM Seceretary-General * Kunegund Bavacin - Administrator of Morphist Epione * Bertrada Liutgarde - Mercenary * Filimer Cannabas - Imperial soldier * Jotapa Banu - Explorer Bio-Morph Worlds * Mergen - Bio-Morph homeworld * Ami - Mergen's moon * Kayra * Ulgan * Fechar * Fronteira * Ustrecha * Yopaat * Epione - Morph diaspora world Trivia * The Bio-Morph default appearance is heavily based on Gandrayda from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. * The term 'Hunyago' is Filipino for 'shape shifter'. * The color mixing concept is a analogy to real-life miscegenation. * The color mixing of morph uses the RGB color model. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Original Content Category:Testament: Purity